


*currently untitled--suggestions welcome*

by mellow_spacebird



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Companion Piece, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellow_spacebird/pseuds/mellow_spacebird
Summary: When the twins separate and Josie is off in Belgium, Lizzie is losing her mind with boredom. Eventually, this means resorting to pestering the one and only Hope Mikaelson.(Companion fic to Of Privacy Invaders & Intriguing Messes. I would suggest reading the first chapter of that for some back story, but it's not strictly necessary.)





	1. Help Me, I'm Bored

**Author's Note:**

> For the purpose of this story, Hope defeated Malivore without absolutely annihilating herself. She came back, stuff continued. This is about six or seven months later.

The sun had just reached its midday peak when Lizzie barrelled into the room, practically casting the door off its hinges. Lizzie's Saturday had been beyond dull thus far. MG was off at some vampires' retreat or whatever, Josie was in Belgium, and none of her remaining peers were especially tolerable. All this led to her slumping into the vacant desk chair across the room with an extravagant sigh and declaring, "I'm bored."

"What do you want? Go away! It's too early for this," bemoaned a muffled voice from inside a mountain of duvets and pillows on the bed.

Lizzie counted on her fingers the three seconds it would take for Hope to wake up and realise to whom she was speaking.

_One... Two... Three--_ "WAIT! What the FUCK are you doing in MY ROOM?" _There it is._

Lizzie chuckled snidely to herself while Hope struggled to disentangle herself from her cocoon-like blanket arrangement. It was truly a sight to behold: The big, bad tribrid with bed head, half asleep and trapped by her own blankets.

"First of all, since you asked so _nicely_ ," Lizzie smirked, "I am in your room because I. am. bored. And secondly, it is 12:30 in the afternoon--are you sticking to vampire schedule now?"

"Harrumph," Hope flopped back down. "It's the weekend. _Excuse me_ for sleeping in. Go find MG or something. Let me rest in peace." Hope drew out the word 'peace' so it sounded like more of a wail than anything else. 

"Well, Grumpy, if you'd bothered to get up for breakfast, you'd know that this weekend is his 'vampire bros trip' or whatever. They left around eight," Lizzie informed her.

"Okay, so go find someone else. Literally. anyone. else. Why come bother me?"

"As much as it pains me to say this, out of our remaining peers, you're the one I hate the least," grumbled Lizzie.

At this, Hope sat up again. Her frown grew into an expression of vague amusement, head tilted, eyes narrowed as if she hadn't heard quite right.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. Could you repeat it?" Hope asked with faux sincerity.

"I _said_ , I hate you the least."

"Mmm, thought so. Really, never thought I'd see the day the great Elizabeth Saltzman said that she preferred me to anyone else."

"Not _preferred_. It was a process of elimination. Normally I'd go to Josie. Next, MG. _Then_ you."

"Oh, so I'm your third favorite person, then?"

Lizzie didn't have a retort for that. She didn't want to confirm it because then Hope's shit-eating grin might outgrow her face and that couldn't possibly be allowed. In light of this, Lizzie settled for a deflection.

"If I say yes, does that mean you will entertain me?"

"Mmm, probably."

"Okay, _fine_. You, Hope, are my third favorite person. Now what's on the agenda for today? I'm bored."

"Great!" Hope jumped out of bed faster than Lizzie could process. Hope had on only a tank top and Scooby Doo panties, which Lizzie would tease her about, if not for the fact that Hope was far more naked than Lizzie had expected. This was not a problem, per say, but Hope used her vampire speed to go over to the wardrobe and started to change with barely enough warning for Lizzie to avert her eyes. So, no, not a problem, just unexpected near-nakedness. That made everyone turn beet red and rush to look away respectfully. At least, Lizzie thought so.

Seconds later, Hope was by Lizzie's side, tapping her shoulder that it was safe to look. Hope had donned full workout attire: Sports bra, leggings, trainers, a sporty ponytail.

Seeing Lizzie's face (still flushed), Hope chuckled, "Gosh, Liz, I didn't take you for such a prude."

"I-I-I'm not, just... unexpected," Lizzie stuttered indignantly.

"Relax, I'm just teasing. Now, let's go; training waits for no one."


	2. Never Bother You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training ensues and Hope needs a sparring partner. Lizzie is not particularly enthused about this turn of events.

"Remind me never to bother you again," Lizzie panted. She had just been slammed into the mat for the umpteenth time since they started sparring. Suffice to say, this was not how Lizzie had hoped to spend her afternoon.

"Ready to give up so soon, Saltzman? I didn't take you for a quitter," Hope taunted. "What a loss it would be! Having to admit that I win _after_ conceding that I am your third favorite person in the entire world. You know, it's almost like you would never hear the end of it, don't you think?"

Lizzie hadn't moved from the mat, though she became incrementally more tense with each word Hope spoke. She knew that they would be going another round. Unfortunately. At this point, all Lizzie wanted was a shower and a nap.

Meanwhile, Hope stood above Lizzie, smirking expectantly. It was painfully easy to rile the blonde. Almost pathetic, really, but enjoyable nonetheless.

"So... ?" prodded Hope. "Are you going to give up or try and prove me wrong?"

Lizzie sprang to her feet and lunged at Hope. It was a sloppy attack, but Lizzie's burst of speed caught Hope off guard. Hope dodged left just in time. She caught the taller girl in a headlock. Lizzie threw her weight forward, hurling Hope over her and onto the mat with a resounding thud, landing herself on the mat in the process.

Hope recovered first. She quickly straddled Lizzie, pinning her arms and legs.

"Ready to concede, Saltzman?"

"You wish."

Then Lizzie got a brilliant idea. It had equal chances of getting her ass kicked or leading her to victory, but she was willing to take the chance. Lizzie closed the distance between Hope's face and her own, pressing a chaste but lingering kiss to the other girl's lips.

"Wh-wh-what...? What-what-w-what?!" Hope stuttered, too shocked to form coherent sentences.

Lizzie took advantage of Hope's disorientation, quickly flipping their position and pinning Hope to the mat.

"I win," Lizzie declared, leaning back smugly but not bothering to get up.

"Y-y-y-you w-wha... ?!"

"What's the matter? Wolf got your tongue?"

"N-no. No! You cheated! That was... that was unfair!" protested Hope. "You can't do that!"

"If I recall correctly, you said I should 'use everything to my advantage' and 'be resourceful', so I used my lips. It worked, didn't it?"

Hope let out a petulant noise. It was subterfuge--dishonorable subterfuge--and she would not dignify that with a response.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Lizzie moved to get off of Hope, offering her hand, but Hope remained on the mat, her face a mask of frustration and bewilderment.

"What's wrong?" Lizzie asked. She was genuinely concerned this time. "I'm sorry if I overstepped. I didn't mean anything by it. Are you okay?"

Hope frowned, "Yeah--No--I'm alright! I just hadn't thought of that is all. It was a good tactic." She didn't mention how much she liked the tactic, or why it incapacitated her the way it did, or how she wished Lizzie had meant something by it. But she was dating Landon and he loved her; she didn't want to throw all of that away on a whim. So she shook it off, accepting Lizzie's hand and standing.

"We need to shower off--separately!" Hope fumbled. "And then lunch? I could eat a literal horse."

"What other way is there? And yeah, lunch sounds good," Lizzie acquiesced.


	3. Another one?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is an unexpected guest at lunch... (aka the plot thickens!)
> 
> ~short chapter bc I'm hella busy, but I still love y'all<3~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovely people! I'm sorry for the long hiatus. I had my first semester of college and that was pretty much all-consuming. I hope to adhere to a more regular writing schedule from now on (probably somewhere around once per month, more often when I have the time/energy, less often when I'm busy.)
> 
> As to the title, I realized it could be (very) misleading, so I am looking for a new one. Suggestions are welcome and encouraged!
> 
> As always, happy reading! And let me know what you think!

_That pout_ , Lizzie thought. _It's gonna kill me one of these days._

There was broccoli with lunch that day and Hope was currently forcing herself to eat it. 'I'm doing it to be healthy,' she had said, following that up with what sounded like, 'why does it have to taste so awful, though...'

Apparently, Hope doesn't like broccoli. It wasn't what Lizzie had expected from someone so uptight. It was one of the many things Lizzie had learned since she began spending more time with Hope. Since Josie left, they had been eating lunch together almost daily. Usually, MG was there, and sometimes Landon stopped by--mostly on weekends since his class schedule didn't line up with theirs. Today it was just her and Hope. Lizzie would never admit to it but she relished these moments of normalcy between the two of them. Hope was interesting and funny and kind in a way Lizzie had never suspected the tribrid girl could be. It had only been about two weeks since Lizzie stormed into Hope's room complaining of boredom, and yet their friendship had grown leaps and bounds.

'Did you hear anything I just said,' Hope asked.

'Did I-what-sorry, no, I must have zoned out,' Lizzie fumbled.

'Well, I was _saying_ : do you have any plans for the afternoon?' the shorter girl repeated, rolling her eyes.

'No, why?'

'I was thinking of heading to the woods. Wondered if you wanted to come scream at some trees or whatever.' Hope smiled to show her invitation was friendly rather than mocking.

'That was _one time!_ But yeah, maybe I do need to scream at some trees,' she smirked.

'Great, meet behind the school after--' A loud crash interrupted Hope's query.

'That didn't sound good,' remarked Lizzie. The bleach-blonde swiveled in her seat, searching for the source of the noise. Her best guess? It came from above them since there was no visible damage in the dining hall nor in the surrounding hallways.

Hope stood, 'Can we not have one _goddamn_ day without a monster in this place?' Then, turning to Lizzie, she shrugged, 'Duty calls. I'll be back soon, hopefully.'

'What?! You really think you're going monster-hunting alone?! I'm coming with you,' the taller girl half-yelled.

Lizzie followed Hope upstairs, taking the steps two at a time. When they entered the hallway, they were met with a scene of chaos. Crumpled papers blanketed the floor. Several sections of the walls were crumbling. Inside classrooms, students of all levels cowered on top of tables and bookshelves.

'I have a feeling this doesn't bode well for us,' mused Lizzie.

'Yeah,' Hope agreed. 'Split up? I'll take far, you take near, and we meet in the middle.'

'Whatever.'

Hope stalked off to the furthest classroom. She herded the terrified students to an auxiliary stairwell, then returned to the classroom. So far no monsters, but the desks and walls were filled with horrifyingly large puncture holes. The next two classrooms were much the same.

Meanwhile, Lizzie drew the short straw. Her second classroom held a mammoth beast. It had to be at least seven feet tall and it was the color of rotten meat, hairy, with sharp tusks covering every surface on its head. The taller girl backed out of the room slowly, her eyes never leaving the creature.

'Um, Hope, I, uh, I think I found it!' she hissed, checking the hallway behind her with every step. 'Hope, where are you--there you are!'

'What is it?'

'I found the, uh, thing,' Lizzie motioned over her shoulder. 'Third classroom on the left. I'm not sure we can handle this one alone.'

'Nonsense, let me see.' Hope breezed past her, stopping short when the monster ambled into the hall. It fixed its jet-black gaze on her and let out an aggravated snort.

'Um, Hope, I really don't think this is the time to play the hero. We should regroup and come back with some research,' Lizzie insisted.

Hope edged backward as the beast stepped forward. She continued her cautious retreat, eyes never leaving the beast. As she did this, she spoke quickly over her shoulder.

'Lizzie, we need to run. If my assessment is correct, the monster's physiology will keep it from following us downstairs. Like a sheep or a cow. When I turn towards you, we need to run. Ready?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are wondering, the creature in question is an Erymanthian Boar (from Greek mythology.) There are some truly terrifying illustrations online if you're interested. I saw one and just fell in love lol :)
> 
> (Also, for the purposes of this story, season 2 hasn't happened.)


End file.
